NibiruMul
NibiruMul is a user on Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Info Real name: Erik Gender: Male Date of Birth: February 12, 1992 Residence: Long Island, NY, United States Appearance: Tall (about 6'1"), with dark brown hair parted on the right, brown eyes, and olive skin. Slightly overweight. Has facial hair growing in (I shave once a week). Interests: drawing, writing stories, playing video games, fanfiction, music, going on the computer, fairy tales, eating, going out to restaurants, Pokemon (very big fan), watching videos on YouTube, watching mockbusters and "so-bad-it's-good" movies Favorite fairy tales: The Bee and the Orange Tree, The Imp Prince, The Benevolent Frog, The Yellow Dwarf, The Little Good Mouse, The White Doe, Princess Rosette, Babiole, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Jorinde and Joringel, The Water of Life, The Iron Stove, One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes, The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs, The Goose Girl, Cannetella, Petrosinella, The Golden Lion, Dick Whittington and his Cat, Prince Darling, The Flower Queen's Daughter, Alphege, or the Green Monkey, Fairer-than-a-Fairy, How the Dragon was Tricked, The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch, An Impossible Enchantment, Tritill, Litill, and the Birds, The Story of the Yara, The Clever Cat, The Boy Who Found Fear at Last, The Silent Princess, The Blue Parrot, The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana, The One-Handed Girl Favorite Ever After High characters: Sparrow Hood, Poppy O'Hair, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella Bio Hello! I have been creating OCs for Ever After High for a while and am having fun with it. I am a huge fan of fairy tales and I discovered Ever After High late in 2013 due to all the OCs on deviantART. I've only really been a hardcore fairy tale fan since 2013, after I learned the truth about the genre (I was once one of those people who dismissed it as a kiddie genre). My favorite fairy tale collector is Madame d'Aulnoy, and I take the most inspiration from her. I am also big on Andrew Lang's Fairy Books due to the huge amount of international fairy tales. (My favorite fairy book is The Olive Fairy Book.) Most of my Ever After High OCs are derived from either Madame d'Aulnoy, the Brothers Grimm, or from Andrew Lang's Fairy Books. I prefer doing obscure fairy tales since I tend to read obscure fairy tales more often (plus I'm so hipster XD). My favorite fairy tale of all is Madame d'Aulnoy's The Bee and the Orange Tree, as evident by who my main OC is. I am also a huge fan of Leona Lewis and Nate Ruess. I also enjoy playing video games, writing stories, drawing, eating, and sleeping. If anyone wants their OCs to be friends with mine, I'll be more than happy to accept them! All fan characters for Ever After High Fairy tales *Aimé Dauphin (son of Alidor and Livorette from The Dolphin) *Aimée Chevalier (daughter of Belle-Belle from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Alcide Parfait (son of Irolite and Parcin Parcinet from Perfect Love; cousin of Thais) *Alexandra Pelz (daughter of Allerleirauh) *Alfredo Mata (son of Alonzo from The Story of the Yara) *Alia Baba (daughter of Morgiana and Ali Baba's son from Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves; younger sister of Kanza) *Aliz Fejsze (daughter of the prince from The Glass Axe) *Amandine L'Isle (daughter of Princess Mayblossom) *Amina Hamama (daughter of Udea from Udea and her Seven Brothers) *Amit Jogi (son of the prince and the princess from The Jogi's Punishment) *Anastasia Tsarevna (daughter of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless; older sister of Anatoly) *Anatoly Tsarevich (son of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless; younger brother of Anastasia) *Ari Lutin (son of Léandre and Abricotine from The Imp Prince) *Arsene Dindonneau (son of Cornichon and Toupette from A Fairy's Blunder) *Aurelie Avenant (daughter of Goldilocks and Avenant from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks; younger sister of Quentin) *Aurelio Destina (son of Catherine from Catherine and her Destiny) *Balint Juhasz (son of Shepherd Paul) *Barbara Autruche (daughter of Prince Cadichon and Gangana's niece form The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana; older sister of Maxime) *Beatrice Pruim (daughter of Princess Ludovine from The Little Soldier) *Belle Jaune (successor of Princess Toutebelle from The Yellow Dwarf) *Bernard Poison (son of Florida from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Brittany Bratwurst (successor of the sausage from The Mouse, the Bird, and the Sausage) *Calliope Riquet (daughter of Riquet and the beautiful princess from Riquet with the Tuft; cousin of Ismene) *Callum Direach (son of Ian Direach from How Ian Direach got the Blue Falcon) *Carlo Piro (son of the beggar boy from How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro; older twin brother of Claudio) *Casper Svinedrengen (son of the prince from The Swineherd) *Cassandra Tychi (granddaughter of Fortunatus and Cassandra from Fortunatus and his Purse; cousin of Platon) *Cassius Dinde (son of the Fairy of the Desert from The Yellow Dwarf) *Catherine Chaton (daughter of the miller's youngest son from Puss in Boots) *Cezar Porcel (son of the princess and the pig from The Enchanted Pig) *Charlotte Neflier (daughter of Mirtis and the prince from The Good Woman; cousin of Pierre and Yann) *Chloris Qoph (daughter of Alphege and Zayda from Alphege, or the Green Monkey; cousin of Theron) *Christina Kristallkugel (daughter of the witch's son and the princess from The Crystal Ball) *Clara Sneberg (daughter of Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen; younger sister of Sven) *Claudio Piro (son of the beggar boy from How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro; younger twin brother of Carlo) *Constance Bruneau (daughter of Brunette from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon) *Denis Gigant (son of the boy from The Giants and the Herd-boy) *Desiderio Cenere (son of Zezolla from La gatta Cenerentola) *Devika Nagini (son of the prince and the princess from The Snake Prince) *Domenico Verdecolle (son of Tittone from The Three Enchanted Princes) *Doris Teich (daughter of the miller's son and his wife from The Nixie of the Mill-Pond) *Eberhard Schneider (son of the tailor and the princess from The Brave Little Tailor) *Edward Krukowski (son of the princess from The Crow; older brother of Leon) *Emil Wassermond (son of the youngest prince from The Water of Life; younger brother of Maria) *Emre Halka (son of the gardener's son and the princess from The Bronze Ring) *Ernesto Cedro (son of the prince and the fairy from The Three Citrons) *Esmeralda Rana (daughter of Saphir and Serpentine from The Little Green Frog) *Estelle Marin (daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile) *Eugene Serpentin (son of Laidronette and the Green Serpent from The Green Serpent; younger brother of Zenaide and cousin of Gilbert) *Fatima Mkono (daughter of the girl from The One-Handed Girl) *Feodora Prekrasnaya (daughter of Vasilisa from Vasilisa the Beautiful) *Felix Oeillet (son of Felicia and Prince Pink from Felicia and the Pot of Pinks; cousin of Rosella) *Fionnuala Dubh (daughter of the youngest son from The Black Thief and the Knight of the Glen) *Florin Trandafir (son of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter; younger twin brother of Viorica) *Florina Vultur (daughter of Little Wildrose) *Frederic Fatal (son of Prince Fatal from Prince Fatal and Prince Fortune) *Fulvia Biondini (daughter of Petrosinella) *Gabriel Labelle (son of Fairer-than-a-Fairy; older brother of Iris) *Gilbert Bellot (son of Bellotte from The Green Serpent; cousin of Zenaide and Eugenie) *Giulia Paperino (daughter of Paperarello) *Giuseppe de la Fortuna (son of Don Giovanni de la Fortuna) *Gohar Khachaturian (daughter of Zoulvisia from The Story of Zoulvisia) *Greta Pferdekopf (daughter of the princess from The Goose Girl) *Hans Eisenmann (son of the prince from Iron Hans) *Hariklia Yannaki (daughter of Janni from Janni and the Draken; older sister of Stylianos) *Hassan Mouch (son of the young man and the princess from The Clever Cat) *Helene Gans (daughter of Simpleton from The Golden Goose) *Hilaire Frivole (son of Prince Narcissus and Princess Potentilla) *Holly Glücklich (daughter of the girl from Mother Holle) *Ibrahim Hassebu (son of Hassebu from The Story of Hassebu) *Ingibjorg Sigurðardóttir (daughter of Sigurd and Helga from The Horse Gullfaxi and the Sword Gunnfoder) *Irfan Subbar (son of Imani from Kupti and Imani; cousin of Karim) *Iris Labelle (daughter of Fairer-than-a-Fairy; younger sister of Gabriel) *Isabel Habil (daughter of Clever Maria) *Isidore L'Orange (son of Princess Aimée from The Bee and the Orange Tree) *Ismene Laideron (daughter of the ugly princess from Riquet with the Tuft; cousin of Calliope) *Jialin Lee (daughter of Hok Lee from The Story of Hok Lee and the Dwarfs) *Johann Schlange (son of the boy from The Three Snake-Leaves) *Jonas Rätsel (son of the prince and the princess from The Riddle) *Jordana Nachtigall (daughter of Jorinde and Joringel) *Josefina Bello (daughter of José and Bella-Flor from The Princess Bella-Flor) *Joseph Souris (son of Princess Joliette from The Little Good Mouse; younger brother of Justin) *Justin Souris (son of Princess Joliette from The Little Good Mouse; older brother of Joseph) *Kali Meena (daughter of the fisherman's son from The Three Black Princesses) *Kamil Zlotkowski (son of the schoolboy and the princess from The Glass Mountain) *Kamila Vez (daughter of the prince and the princess from Long, Broad, and Quickeye; older sister of Ludmila) *Kanza Baba (daughter of Morgiana and Ali Baba's son from Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves; older sister of Alia) *Karim Kisamata (son of Kupti from Kupti and Imani; cousin of Irfan) *Katharina Jäger (daughter of the prince and the maiden from The Twelve Huntsmen) *Konstantin Teufel (son of the boy and the princess from The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs; younger brother of Paul) *Kyriakos Drakon (son of the boy from How the Dragon was Tricked) *Kyōhei Kazuki (son of the girl from The Maiden with the Wooden Helmet) *Lara Anguille (niece of Princess Hebe from Anguillette) *Laurent Diaphane (son of Princess Minon-Minette) *Leon Krukowski (son of the princess from The Crow; younger brother of Edward) *Leona Gänsehirtin (daughter of the princess and the count from The Goose-Girl at the Well; older twin sister of Linda) *Leontine Mouche (daughter of the Lion Fairy from The Benevolent Frog) *Liliane Blondeau (daughter of Blondine from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon) *Linda Gänsehirtin (daughter of the princess and the count from The Goose-Girl at the Well; younger twin sister of Leona) *Liv Trestakk (daughter of Katie Woodencloak) *Lucien D'Ane (son of Donkey Skin) *Lucretia Matapa (granddaughter of Emperor Matapa from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Ludmila Vez (daughter of the prince and the princess from Long, Broad, and Quickeye; younger sister of Kamila) *Maria Wassermond (daughter of the youngest prince from The Water of Life; older sister of Emil) *Marina Pizzella (daughter of Marziella from The Two Cakes) *Marino Blondel (son of Princess Graziella and Prince Blondel from An Impossible Enchantment) *Marjani Nunda (daughter of the sultan's youngest son from The Nunda, Eater of People) *Maxime Autruche (son of Prince Cadichon and Gangana's niece from The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana; younger brother of Barbara) *Melissa Abeille (daughter of Princess Linda from The Bee and the Orange Tree) *Milan Jabuka (son of the prince from The Nine Peahens and the Golden Apples) *Mustafa Korku (son of the boy from The Boy Who Found Fear at Last) *Nakida (daughter of the emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes) *Narcisse Paon (son of Princess Rosette and the King of the Peacocks from Princess Rosette) *Natalia Stele (daughter of the stepsister from The Boys with the Golden Stars) *Nicole Singe (daughter of Babiole; older sister of Vincent) *Nkusu Inyati (nephew of the man from The Rover of the Plain) *Octavie Zibeline (daughter of Mannikin and Sabella from Heart of Ice) *Olimpia Mano (daughter of Penta from Penta of the Chopped-Off Hands) *Orazio Leone (son of the merchant's youngest son from The Golden Lion) *Orhan Sessiz (son of the pasha's son and the princess from The Silent Princess) *Palesa Koumongoe (daughter of Dilah from The Sacred Milk of Koumongoe) *Palmira Sirene (daughter of the mermaid from The Yellow Dwarf) *Parvana Banu (daughter of Ahmed and Paribanou from The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou; cousin of Zahira) *Patty Grabuge (successor to Patypata from The Wonderful Sheep) *Paul Teufel (son of the boy and the princess from The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs; older brother of Konstantin) *Pauline Poucet (daughter of Hop-o'-My-Thumb) *Penelope Orsini (daughter of Preziosa from The She-Bear) *Pierre Finfin (son of Lirette and Finfin from The Good Woman; older brother of Yann and cousin of Charlotte) *Platon Tychis (grandson of Fortunatus and Cassandra from Fortunatus and his Purse; cousin of Cassandra) *Qinglin Song (daughter of the emperor from The Nightingale) *Quentin Avenant (son of Goldilocks and Avenant from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks; older brother of Aurelie) *Quirino Ciommi (son of Ciommo from The Two Cakes) *Rachel Ismenor (daughter of Princess Riquette from The Blue Parrot) *Radu Zori (son of Petru and the fairy from The Fairy of the Dawn) *Regina Spielmann (daughter of the fiddler from The Wonderful Musician) *Richard Grenouille (son of Princess Moufette and Prince Moufy from The Benevolent Frog) *Robert Bärenhäuter (son of Bearskin) *Rosella Poulet (daughter of Bruno from Felicia and the Pot of Pinks; cousin of Felix) *Rosina Fioravante (daughter of Cannetella and Fioravante from Cannetella) *Rufaro Makoma (daughter of Makoma from The Story of the Hero Makoma) *Salim Ettemsuch (son of the girl from The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch) *Salome Auge (daughter of Two-Eyes from One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes) *Salvatore Capra (son of Renzolla from The Goat-faced Girl) *Sapphira Clé (daughter of Bluebeard and his wife from Bluebeard) *Silvia Arancia (niece of the slave from The Three Citrons) *Simon Paisible (son of the Prince of the Peaceful Island from Anguillette) *Simone Mouton (daughter of Princess Merveilleuse from The Wonderful Sheep) *Sofie Wald (daughter of the servant girl from The Old Woman in the Wood) *Soren Trommler (son of the drummer and the princess from The Drummer) *Stylianos Yannakis (son of Janni from Janni and the Draken; younger brother of Hariklia) *Sven Sneberg (son of Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen; older brother of Clara) *Thais Ormond (daughter of Azire and Ormond from Perfect Love; cousin of Alcide) *Thea Overfladisk (daughter of the princess from The Swineherd) *Therese Lebeau (daughter of Graciosa and Percinet) *Theron Qoph (son of Alphege's half-brother from Alphege, or the Green Monkey; cousin of Chloris) *Thibault Criquet (son of Torticoli and Trognon from The Golden Branch) *Thomas "Tom" Whittington (son of Dick Whittington and Alice Fitzwarren from Dick Whittington and his Cat) *Tihun Habtamu (daughter of the Black Princess from The White Doe) *Ulla Tiidu (daughter of Tiidu the Piper) *Ulrich Hut (son of Conrad from The Goose Girl) *Ursula Schnee (daughter of Snow White and the bear prince from Snow White and Rose Red; cousin of Viktoria) *Valdemar Kuffert (son of the young man from The Flying Trunk) *Vasile Soare (son of the Sun-Hero from The Death of the Sun-Hero) *Viktor Eisenofen (son of the princess from The Iron Stove) *Viktoria Rose (daughter of Rose Red and the prince's brother from Snow White and Rose Red; cousin of Ursula) *Vilmos Szakall (son of the prince from The Gold-bearded Man) *Vincent Singe (son of Babiole; younger brother of Nicole) *Violante Troccola (daughter of Puccia from The Two Cakes) *Viorica Trandafir (daughter of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter; older twin sister of Florin) *Wanda Holzfäller (daughter of the woodcutter from The Wonderful Musician) *Xavier Cheri (son of Prince Darling) *Yann Finfin (son of Lirette and Finfin from The Good Woman; younger brother of Pierre and cousin of Charlotte) *Yolande Cerf (daughter of Princess Désirée from The White Doe) *Yunus Djulung (son of the girl from The Bones of Djulung) *Zahira Nour (daughter of Ali and Nouronnihar from The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou; cousin of Parvana) *Zenaide Serpentin (daughter of Laidronette and the Green Serpent from The Green Serpent; older sister of Eugene and cousin of Gilbert) *Zenon Perroquet (son of King Lino and Princess Hermosa from The Blue Parrot) *Zoltan Turul (son of the youngest son from Tritill, Litill, and the Birds) Other stories *Alta Singra (daughter of Singra, the Wicked Witch of the South) *Clarissa Stahlbaum (daughter of Clara from The Nutcracker) *Franz Stahlbaum (son of Fritz from The Nutcracker) *Gloriana Southwick (daughter of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South) *Jane Jinjur (daughter of Jinjur) *Lilibet Langwidere (daughter of Princess Langwidere) *Mara Westwick (daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West) *Olga Eastwick (daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East) *Tabitha Griffiths (daughter of Trot) *Tatiana Northwick (daughter of the Good Witch of the North) *Zita Mombi (daughter of Mombi, the Wicked Witch of the North) Crossover OCs *Daphne Triton (niece of the merman from An Impossible Enchantment) *Lucinde L'Ogre (granddaughter of Ravagio and Tourmentine from The Bee and the Orange Tree) Joint OCs *Inigo Schuhplattler (son of the ninth princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses) *Ottavio "Tavi" Moresca (son of the eighth princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses) Parody OCs These OCs are created as a joke and are not meant to be taken seriously. *Amnesia B'nargin Dalmasca (daughter of Ashe from Final Fantasy XII; half-sister of Flan) *Apricot Toadstool (daughter of Princess Peach) * Armpit Icarus (daughter of Pit from Kid Icarus) *BeeBee Biebs (son of Justin Bieber) *Bonita Titanica (daughter of Elizabeth and Don Juan from The Legend of the Titanic) *Budapest Hilton (daughter of Paris Hilton) *Cain Lowell (son of Marth from Fire Emblem) *Chad Lawrence (son of Johnny Lawrence) *Chikki Sabure (daughter of Prince Sablé and Princess Tiramisu) *Dirtbike White (daughter of Snow White from Snow White and the 7 Clever Boys) *Druantia Gillikins (daughter of Druaga and Gil from The Tower of Druaga) *Flan Viera (daughter of Fran from Final Fantasy XII; half-sister of Amnesia) *Fortuna Lowell (daughter of Lucina from Fire Emblem) *Glitter Fairywinkle (daughter of Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly OddParents) *Gonzo Hori (son of Dig Dug) *Ichigo-Rose Uzumaki (daughter of the Big Bad Wolf) *Jhonathan Eternia (son of He-Man) *Joseph Mauviette (son of Glass Joe) *Kate Loxley (daughter of Kate from BBC Robin Hood) *Linkara Hyrule (son of Link from The Legend of Zelda) *Lotta Windsor-Middleton (daughter of Prince William and Kate Middleton) *Lucky Bucket (son of Charlie Bucket) *Lusu Dragfilia (daughter of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail) *Mackenzie Brave (daughter of Merida from Brave) *Mayquaza Birch (daughter of May and Rayquaza) *Mitch Teavee (son of Mike Teavee) * Moomin Jr. (son of Moomin) * Needle Cobbler (successor of Tack the Cobbler) * Nibblet "Nibs" Mul (parody self-insert of NibiruMul) *Orlando Greenleaf (son of Legolas) *Pansy Beauregarde (daughter of Violet Beauregarde) *Princess Cherrydrop (a princess who wants MOOOOORE!) *Princess Yuck-Yuck (daughter of Princess Yum-Yum) *Regina Black (daughter of Rebecca Black) *Reilly Feelingit (son of Shulk from Xenoblade) *Rhonda Repulsa (daughter of Rita Repulsa) * Snuffaluffa (son of Snufkin) * Sonica Hedgehog (daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Uter Gloop (son of Augustus Gloop) *Verdana Mermaid (daughter of Hipster Ariel) *Verona Salt (daughter of Veruca Salt) *Zara Croft (daughter of Lara Croft) *Zeldina Triforce (daughter of Zelda from The Legend of Zelda) Shippings I support Sparrow x Poppy (my top ship!) Hunter x Ashlynn (they look cute together) Dexter x Cupid Daring x Holly Cerise x Maddie External links Links pertaining to me NibiruMul's Ever After High OC sheet NibiruMul's first Ever After High OC gallery (contains head-to-toe illustrations) NibiruMul's second Ever After High OC gallery NibiruMul's third Ever After High OC gallery NibiruMul's fourth Ever After High OC gallery NibiruMul's parody OC gallery (WARNING: contains mature language!) NibiruMul's deviantART account My Scribd library Fairy tale links Recommended for those who want to do OCs. (Just make sure to read this link too!) Fairy tale collections Fairy tales of Madame d'Aulnoy (my favorite collection of all; includes Andrew Lang's versions) Andrew Lang's Fairy Books (grouped by source) Grimm's Fairy Tales Fairy tales of Hans Christian Andersen Fairy tales of Asbjornsen and Moe Fairy tales of Charles Perrault Il Pentamerone (unfortunately, it doesn't include all 50 stories) Another Pentamerone translation (this one includes all 50 stories) Arabian Nights (multiple translations available; includes the original version of Aladdin) Facetious Nights of Straparola (the oldest known fairy tale collection in Europe, written in Venice during the 1500s) French fairy tales of the late 1600s (it's in French, but it includes a lot of rare fairy tales. If you can read French you might have an easier time.) Archived text of Four and twenty fairy tales (an 1858 collection by James Planché - contains many rare French fairy tales, such as the unabridged version of Villeneuve's Beauty and the Beast and the original versions of Fairer-than-a-Fairy and An Impossible Enchantment. Sadly, this book is long out of print. Hopefully someone will bring it back into print someday. Planché was also known for writing mawkish theatrical adaptations of French literary fairy tales. You're better off reading the stories in the link.) Fairy tales of Comtesse de Ségur (Ségur was a Russian woman who married a French count. Her fairy tales were written in a similar style to Madame d'Aulnoy's. There's only five stories but they're all pretty good.) English fairy tales Italian fairy tales Slavic fairy tales Turkish fairy tales Japanese fairy tales Portuguese fairy tales Variants of popular stories Cinderella variants Donkeyskin variants Hop-o'-My-Thumb variants Diamonds and Toads variants Beauty and the Beast variants East of the Sun and West of the Moon variants The Twelve Dancing Princesses variants Puss In Boots variants Thumbelina variants The Firebird variants Category:Driver Category:Males Category:Rebels